Prince D. Lancelot
Introduction Lancelot is the Captain of the "Purplebeard Pirates" and the Grandson-in-law of 'Whitebeard'. He is also the owner of the "Queen Anne's Revenge" and husband of "Scarlet D. Newgate". Lancelot is the Main Protagonist of the one piece spin-off One Piece: New World Order. Appearance Before the Timeskip, Lancelot appeared as a tall muscular man covered in bandages while wearing green jeans, a large green cape, and a large metal brace on each wrist. During this time period he is often seen with a large grin on his face as he causes as much trouble as possible anywhere he goes. Strangely enough it was once revealed that underneath his bandages he wears another set of bandages preventing anyone from seeing his full face at any given time. After the Timeskip, Lancelot has removed his bandages and sports a black jacket and sunglasses instead as well as steel knuckled fingerless gloves. Lancelot is also seen wearing a small green gem on his forehead though the reason for why is unclear, he also seems to have grown a little more muscle during the time skip as well. Personality Lancelot is a very fun loving man who believes that some evils are needed in order to grow as people and as a world. This is his most constant trait by Lancelot as he is a inventor/researcher into devil fruits and why a user cant eat more then one. He is also depicted as a very protective and loving captain toward his crew often taking their concerns into account before making a major choice, though he will pull rank if he needs to. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Lancelot has immense skill with a sword as well as other weaponry as he was able to cut his opponents with a sheathed katana. Aside from Sworsmanship he also possesses proficiency with Scythes, Polearms, and some Fans. to Hand Combat Lancelot is surprisingly skill in hand to hand combat capable of mixing Haki with the Rokushiki to enhance his attakcs. He is one of the few others who can use the "Dragon Claw" technique similar to Sabo. Lancelot also seems to most commonly use hand to hand combat rather then his swords as swords leave his hands unable to preform meaningful tasks while in battle. Rokushiki Lancelot is the only member of the Purplebeard Pirates to master the Rokushiki technique making him capable of using their techniques without the need of saying them aloud as well as use the techniques to enhance his "Dragon Claw" technique. Senkan Lancelot invented the Senkan technique also known as the 'Battleship' Technique which allows a person to greatly enhance their physical abilities although it can also be used to increase the effects of Devil Fruit and Haki attacks as well. Unlike the rest of the crew he is also able to use all the sub-types of his technique as he had taught each member of the crew a different version to enhance their very own body type. Strength Lancelot is impressively strong as he is even able to physically throw a marine battleship on his own without the need of Senkan or Haki. This was later explained to be due to him being one fourth giant which makes him far stronger then most humans and even fishman, however still far weaker when compared to the stronger giants out there. Agility Lancelot is surprisingly quick and agile as he was able to use the swing of a marine's sword to launch himself at the World Government's Headquarters with greater speed. When compared to the rest of the crew he is still slower then Mary, yet fast enough to at least keep up with the rest of the crew if not outspeed them. Endurance Lancelot is immensely tough as he is able to take far more punishment then a normal human should be able to survive, this could be due to his giant heritage as he has always been able to survive attacks that should kill normal humans including being stabbed in the chest at full force by a marine and still stopping just short of his heart what would normally be impaled. Weapons * Aianrozu- (Fan)' This fan previously belonged to Scarlet before he death, however after she died it was given to Lancelot and has been used by him to kill countless marines believing that one day he will be able to revive Scarlet and return to her her favorite weapon. * ''Arondight- (Rapier) Lancelot's main sword is a rapier that was infused with the 'Mushi Mushi no Mi, model: Scorpion' that grants it life as well as intelligence. As a result of this it often is worn across his back on the right side as to allow it to activate to defend Lancelot whenever needed.'' * ''Ea- (Woodsword) Lancelot owns a woodsword made from Adamwood making it far stronger then normal as well as tough enough to strike with the efficency of a normal sword without the need for Haki. As a result he often wears it across hiss back on the left side so he can strike with his strongest arm with it.'' * Gae Bulg- (Spear) '''Lancelot owns a legendary spear that he aquired during his attack on Mariejois. This spear is said to be able to inflict incurable wounds on targets, however this has not been confirmed as Lancelot has only ever used this spear to kill. The spear has also been modified to it can collapse and extend at a push off a button on the handle making it capable of striking with immense power when extended. * ''Shinigami- (Scythe)' Lancelot owns a strange scythe that is similar to the one created for Cody, however Lancelot's is named after the Grim Reaper as he only ever uses it to execute marine's he's captured infront of large crowds of people. Haki '''''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Character Design Lancelot was designed after LuciferPrince000, however several aspects of him was taken from other media such as his sense of humor which was inspired by Beast Boy (teen titans) and Flash (DC). Quotes Trivia * Lancelot is a strong supporter of Polygamy Marriages and believes that although few can make it work that if you can then you should be free to do so, however he does believe that if your in a polygamy then you should be loyal to only the members within the relationship. Questionaire This section is the only Section where any user is able to ask any question they like about the character which will be placed here and answered with complete access. "Why is he Obsessed with his Ship?" Asked By: '''Marycait ''Answer: Lancelot treasures the "Queen Anne's Revenge" mostly simply due to the fact that it was his first ship which often creates a special bond between owners and their possessions, however he also really wants to see his ship become one of the greatest in the world. A perfect example is how Whitebeard owned the 'Moby Dick' which was easily recognized as almost as fraightening as Whitebeard himself was. So having a ship that has lasted through the entire storyline really builds a strong bond between the Captain and his Ship. To answer this question simply Lancelot is obsessed about the safety and care of the ship due to a strong desire to see her succeed and become recognized as a true one of a kind ship.'' '''??? Related Articles External Links Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Inventor Category:Captain Category:Will of D. Category:Swordsmen Category:Rokushiki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Ryusoken User Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Senkan User Category:Purplebeard Pirates Category:Hasshoken User Category:Shipwright Category:Cook Category:Scientist Category:Martial Artist